Objective is to develop and refine our method for prediction of protein conformation which is based on experimental findings of the conformations of di-peptide sequences in proteins of known structure. Methods will be used to predict alpha helical, beta structure and random coil potential. Both simple descriptive definitions and Ranachandran angle information are used. Tri and tetra peptide sequence conformations are also used.